Ubicumque Homo Est, Ibi Benefici Locus Est
In a bold move by the New Imperial Order, the office of Moff Feali has once more surprised the galactic economists with their most recent announcement. After months of fast and efficient growth within the Bothan Sector, a new tax policy has been enacted by the Regional Government in coercion with COMPNOR. Prefect Lessark of Moff Feali’s office announced earlier today that taxes on the planet Kothlis have been reduced to a mere one percent for all human inhabitants. The reduction in taxes for humans is designed to foster positive immigration on the expeditiously developing planet where all beings enjoy the full security provided by the New Imperial Armed Forces. To some, this enterprising move was not surprising. Professor Disf Gonam, a lecturer in the Faculty of Economics at the University of Nilraist, Coruscant said “New Imperial Order has a history of breakthroughs and intrepid responses to a turbulent environment. For example, their reform movement on Dressel when they fought off an Eidolan incursion. Dressel has now become the most populated planet on the Bothan Sector.” Moff Feali, Governor of the Bothan Sector and Managing Director of Corellian Engineering Corporation, stated in an interview at his Governor’s mansion “After many talks with the Sector’s Governors and staff from the Ministry of Finance, we were able to bring forward a tax cut for humans living on Kothlis. This new legislation will also give further tax credits to any human wishing to start a new business on our capital planet. The legislation is expected to encourage more humans to take up residence under our protection from the corruption of a false emperor, and expect it to boost the already rapidly growing economy on Kothlis.” However, not all people hold the same opinion. It is reported that the announcement has brought about some unrest among the Bothan population who feel that their planet was conquered without a single shot fired. It is also rumoured that some of the Sector’s Governors are unhappy with the situation due to some budget cuts that have restricted their own planet’s development funds. When confronted with these reports, Grand Vizier Seele replied “This policy has the full support of The Throne and COMPNOR. The legislation is designed to invoke a much richer tapestry of human inhabitants on the planet. The Bothans have long been known for their isolationist and racist attitudes towards other beings of the galaxy. The New Imperial Order is merely trying to diversify the racial profile and industry of Kothlis. It is true that we’ve had to make some cuts to other planet’s development funds, but it is for the greater good. We have brought a bright, new future to the once stagnant Bothan Sector, and we will provide security and stability to those who wish to settle in the prosperous environment we offer.” With the New Imperial Order’s ongoing commitment to the prosperity of the Bothan Sector, and the recent promulgation of new policies to encourage the rise in the human populace of Kothlis; many analysts are keenly observing the stalwart government’s growth and management of diversity along the ideals of the New Order. Hacked by: Seele Faction: New Imperial Order Date: Year 7 Day 222 Location Unknown Category:Economy News